A belief in something more
by Kain-is-my-plushie
Summary: A depressed Vegeta, a unhappy Goku. A almost lost love. What do you do when the man you love, dies and refuses to return?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I wrote this during Geometry class. Forgive my errors, I do not watch DBZ, I used too..But it lost it's touch to me after the Frieza Saga.. So sorry in advanced..This takes place right when the gang is going to wish Goku back from the Other World. Mmmmm V/G Slashy Goodness..  
  
-A Belief in something more-  
  
Vegeta leaned back against one of the many smooth, cold, white pillars of the Lookout, as Goku's little group prepared to ask the dragon of Namek to wish their beloved friend back. Everyone, save Vegeta, gathered close around the Dragon Balls of Namek.  
  
"I can't wait to see my father again!" Gohan piped in as he clung to Piccolo's leg.  
  
Vegeta merely rolled his eyes at the sense in front of him. "Idiots." He mumbled to himself. He knew deep, deep deep, down he had secretly loved the Earth Saiyan. He didn't give a rats ass what anyone thought about it, just so long as all ofC.C find out about it.  
  
**Vegeta's POV**  
  
_I don't see what humans find so 'disgusting' about homosexuality. It was very common on planet Vegeta. Sitting...Or rather standing here watching these pathetic excuses for humans try to bring back **my **Kakarott, I cannot help but feel alittle giddy. _Vegeta's eyes widened but only for a brief moment. _Did I just think the word 'Giddy'? _I fold my arms over my chest, in the usual 'Vegeta fashion'. I stop my mental conversation just long enough to see my Kakarott's smiling face fill the sky.  
  
"I think it would be better for Earth if I do not return."  
  
His words echo in my head as my heart sinks for a moment I believe the pain, I am feeling, is surely shown, for the world to see, in my eyes. It happened to quickly for me to control it. I slid around the pillar, my back towards the now fading face of Kakarott.  
  
**Goku's POV**

_What was that?_  
  
_Was that pain in my beautiful prince's eyes?_

_Was that look for me?.....Did I cause it?  
_

_No No...I only imaged it. I am doing this to protect him, my sons and everyone else on Earth._  
  
I am currently sitting on the soft green grass of the Grand Kai's lawn. The soft grass and flowers, that I crush when I lay down, tickle my neck as I stare up into the Persian blue sky thinking of my prince and how much I will miss him.  
  
-End of Chapter 1-  
  
So? What did you think? R&R please! So I know if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

As I lay here in my dark room, listening to the blue haired harpy downstairs yell at her employees

_Seriously, why did I ever stay with the woman? She served her purpose, she bore my son._  
  
I think of how Trunks came here to warn us about the androids. When it comes right down to it. I really am proud of the brat, though I will never tell him. I close my eyes to shield out the offending hallow, unforgiving, darkness.  
  
_Kakarott_

His name as always echoes through the corridors of my mind. As his unforgiveable words replay, like so many times today, in my mind. I remember how he said each symbol, and how his lips moved with the pronunciation of each word.  
  
_You asshole! I never said you could leave me like this!!_

__  
A foolish grin creeps across my face as I feel wetness try to creep out of my eyes. I growl and bring a hand up to wipe at the tears.  
  
_How can I say 'leave me' when I never had you?_  
  
I turn roughly on my side, fully, pissed at my weakness at the issue at hand. Trying to convince myself that I never love Kakarott and it was only lust.  
  
_With him out of the way, I can now become the strongest fighter in the universe.._  
  
_......But what if I don't want him out of the way?_ A small voice peeped from within.  
  
I growl at it as if it were nothing and don't bother to lift my head as the door is opened.  
"Dinner's ready, Sweetheart." Bluma says softly.  
"Don't call me that." I can feel the poison drip from my words. "And I am not hungry."I growl at her and put a 'classic Vegeta Scowl' on my face.  
"Come on, honey, eat something." Bluma, I could tell, was to tired and to upset with the news of the baka to really argue.  
"No. Go away, Harpy." I raised a hand to wave her off, expecting her to take the idea and get lost.  
"You Asshole! I am grieving to much to put up with your bullshit! Why do you even care?! You never cared about him to begin with!" I watch as Bluma turns on her heels and runs out crying, slamming the door behind her.  
I merely roll my eyes and go back to sulking in the dark.  
Minutes, maybe hours, later. I am not completely sure on the time. I smashed the clock a while ago.  
  
_Damn glowing numbers._  
  
Bluma staggers in, without even changing she curls up against my back. _I may not love you, Bluma, but I feel something towards you._ I am nice enough to lay there and wait for her to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
The moment she is though I get off the bed, still dressed in my spandex outfit from this afternoon. I creep out of the house as quietly I can as to not wake any one.  
  
_Maybe a fly will calm my traitorous mind.  
_  
I take to the air the cold winter air cuts into my face like knifes. Not that I care, reminds me that I'm alive. I drop down to the ground next to a pond.I stare down at the refection in the pond, to surprised to draw away my eyes. There is Kakarott was, staring back at me with that idiotic grin and winks at me.  
  
I hiss out a low sound and blast the water with a blue ki blast. The water settles and my refection is staring back at me with ominous eyes and a cocky look on his face. I growl at my reflection. My eyes narrow to their own accord and my upper lip pulls back to bare my fangs, only to have my reflection do the same.  
  
_Am I trying to fight my reflection?!_  
  
I look around to see if anyone saw that.  
  
_...I must be losing it.  
_  
I jump into the air once again flying off, the wind pushes my hair back as I land at where as the humans have now dubbed it, the Cell Games, happened. I replay the sacrifice Kakarott did in this exact spot.  
  
I fall to my knees, as unwillingly, tears slip from my eyes as I beat the ground with a gloved fist. Trying to make the emptiness inside go away through psychical pain.  
  
With my energy spent, my body collapse onto the cold ground, my eyes fall closed as the night gives birth to a golden dawn  
  
_As a whole new day for my suffering to begin.  
_  
A/N: Aww suffering Vegeta, I know he's OOC, I know, but when isn't he when people write fanfics? Reviews keep me alive!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait...I have had writer's block, no no lying..I just kinda haven't had time to type this up. It is on the short side, for this I apologize again. If anyone wants to keep tabs on me, my name is Akuitsuki at My journal is Friend's Only so you have to have a name and be on my friend's list to see it.

A Belief in Something More

Goku's Pov

I am, rudely, woken up by someone's foot in my side. I merely roll over as the kicks get stronger.

"Get up, you lazy monkey!" I knew who that voice belonged to and groaned. "Go away King Kai." I murmur and roll over on my back staring blankly at the annoyed King Kai. "Bout time, you should know better than to sleep on the Grand Kai's lawn. Honestly, how can you be so disrespectful?!" King Kai yells at me as I roll over and go back to my Vegeta's arms that I can only visit when I sleep.

Normal POV

King Kai turns six shades of red. "GET UP!" He is about to kick Goku in the side again. however, before he could do that. Gregory hits Goku in the head with a mallet. Goku shoots up like he had been shot, holding his head where a nice lump was forming. "Ow!!" Goku yelps as his fingers brush against the lump.

"Serves you right." Kai cackles. "You should have gotten up when I woke you up.." Kai says in a matter-of-fact tone.

The monkey sighs. "But you were going on and on about the Grand Kai and I don't want to hear about that. Nor do I want to hear about your crush on the Supreme Kai.." Goku mutters but says crush on the Supreme Kai loud enough for everyone to hear.

King Kai's eyes widen to their limit as a few creatures gather around watching the sense to play out. King Kai takes Gregory's mallet which was laying discarded on the ground and beats Goku into the ground.

"Uh....King Kai?" Gregory received no answer from King Kai as he continued to yelling at Goku. Goku on the other hand looked like he was about to go back to sleep. King Kai stomped the ground frustrated by Goku's antics. "What is it Gregory?!" King Kai still irritated about the way Goku was acting in public.

Greg cleared his throat and pointed to the group that had gathered, standing there in front of the group was a shocked Supreme Kai. Kai's eyes grew wide as they had done so many times today. "Uhh..." King kai muttered as he dragged Goku away who looked incredibly bored. Gregory sighs and casts a look over his shoulder at the Supremely shocked Kai, then flies off.

"I don't see what's so wrong with me wanting to sleep, King Kai.." Goku drags his feet like a sulking child. "Its the only place I can see my family...."

_......And Vegeta... _

"Yes, well, I have no problems with you sleeping, Goku. However, Just don't fall asleep in public." King Kai shoots back hotly.

Bubbles runs around King Kai's feet chasing Gregory, who looked like he didn't want to be chased, Bubbles trips and lets out an odd little monkey scream as King Kai, trips over him and lands in an ungraceful heap on the ground.

King Kai sits up spitting out flowers, dirt and grass, shooting Bubbles a hard angry glare.

Goku fought to keep from laughing at the sight.

_This has to be my toughest battle yet! _

King Kai, jumps up straightening himself. "As I was saying." He says as he walks on like nothing happened

Goku raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, what were you saying anyway?" He laughs as King Kai throws a death glare his way. "I was just kidding." Goku says his voice still rich from laughter. "That wasn't very funny, Goku. Were you ever taught that you should respect your elders?" Kai walks with his hands folded neatly at the small of his back "Of course, but I never really considered you my elder, King Kai, I considered you a friend." The monkey says in a quiet tone. Kai generally touched smiles. "I think of you as a friend as well."

He smiles, knowing the news he has will be good for the sulking Goku. "I have found out that you can spend a day on Earth, if you want to that is..."Kai knew all about the fact that Goku loved Vegeta, he never quite figured out why though.

Goku's eyes light up with delight. "Really?! Because I have really missed my kids, and Chi Chi, Bluma, and the rest of my friends..." He rants.

"And Vegeta...Isn't that right Goku?" Kai says gently as Goku hides his face so K. Kai wouldn't see the blush that spread across his cheeks. "Well, yea I consider him a friend." Goku says trying to cover up his tracks. "I know you see him as a friend, but you want him as something more don't you?" Kai questions softly. "I...I...I do, King Kai, I really do. I love Vegeta." Goku sighs as he kicks the ground. "But he'd never want me, I'm merely a third class, not fit to even look at him." Goku's depressed voice touched something with in King Kai, though he never showed it, he cared for the boy. "Yes, you are a third class, but you have proven strong enough to be with him, you never know he could love you as much as you love him." He smiles as Goku looks up, hopeful. "Gee, you think King Kai?" Even Bubbles could pick up on the edge of happiness in Goku's voice. "You never know." Came K.Kai's reply.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter guys, apparently didn't want to save anything like bolded fonts or links. But whatever. It was only my author note and a little sentence that was messed up. I'm sure it still made since to you. What I said in the last chapter was you can keep taps on me by going to live journal . Com (without the spaces) and look up Akui(underscore)Tsuki but my journal is friends only so, I have to have you on my friend's list for you ro see my journal enties. Anyway, on with the story.

_A belief in something more_

Vegeta's tired eyes opened to the pale blue sky and birds above him. "Why must everything be so happy and normal when the man who protected it all is no longer here?" The prince asked as if anything could give him an answer. "How?!" He once again begins to beat the ground scaring away a small white rabbit that had come to smell him. "I want to know how everyone can be so god damn cherry. Am I the only one that still mourns Kakkarot?" The prince with the gravity defining hair takes a deep breath and sits up brushing the dirt off his spandex.

"Why am I the one that still mourns you when you have done so much for this undeserving world?" He once again asks but again gets no answer. He looks towards the sky has he sees the Son brats coming towards him.

_I've been gone only half a night and they already send out the search party._ His mental voice sneers. _Unbelievable, I used to be gone days at a time before they even thought of doing such a thing._

The kids land. "Vegeta, we were worried about you. Bulma sent us to look for you, she said that after Goku's death, you have been acting strange." Gohan states as Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I have not been acting strange you are just delusional." Vegeta folds his arms. "Besides since when do you worry about the big bad man?" A mocking tone crept into his voice.

_Why must the youngest look so much like him? It's like I'm staring at him when he was a boy..._

Visibly, the prince winces as Goten speaks. "Well, it's not that we are really worried about you, it's that Bulma is." Gohan glares at Goten and smacks him in the back of his head. "Shhh." TheSaiyan raised an eyebrow at this.

"See, we do worry about you, Vegeta it's just that...We are more worried that without Dad being here you will go back to your evil ways." Gohan states softly kicking up some dirt with his boot. "Don't take it personally."

Once again this earned a cocked eyebrow from the prince. "Believe me, I couldn't give a **damn** about your opinion of me." Vegeta states simply before taking off into the sky.

"Why must he be such an asshole?" Goten states and this again is answered with a slap in the back of the head. "Goten where did you hear such language?" Gohan demanded. "From Videl!" Goten laughs and takes to the sky with an angry Gohan on his tail, literally.

The Saiyan prince flew until he spotted the place where he first fought Goku. He landed on one of few mountain type things left. "So, why do I feel this emptiness? Why can't I just over you already? I never felt this way before and I wish someone would just turn me off and fix me or just leave me off." He whispers into the cool afternoon air that blew by his face, playing with his hair.

"I shouldn't be this hung up on a mere third class! I am a Saiyan prince!" He stands up shouting this into the air before plopping back down onto the cold hard rocks. "If I shouldn't be, then why am I? What made you so special to me?"

_His ability to laugh and play something you were never allowed to do. To be wacky and stupid, and how you could and can never be like him._

Vegeta sighs at the metal conversation knowing his heart, for once, had a point. "But with him gone why haven't these feelings went away?" He looks up at the slowly darkening sky.

_Because...You love him.._

His heart spoke gently, as he laid back on the rocks staring up at the appearing stars. "Listen to your heart, it isn't trying to hurt you, like your brain is..." He chuckles. "Stupid Nappa. In a way he always knew what he was saying. The moron." He sighs into the night and watches a shooting star. "How childish, make a wish, Vegeta." He says to himself in a queer voice.

_I wish...That..I could be with Kakkarot..._

With his eyes closed he wished as hard as he could on a flicker of a chance that maybe just maybe that Goku could return to him. For a chance to right his wrongs and hold the idiot in his arms. "I think I will have to commit myself soon. I'm talking to myself and wishing on stars." He chuckles as he shakes his head his long unkempt hair sways slightly. "See what you did, Kakkarot, you changed me, you dug through the snow to find my heart. Cutting your hands on the bitter sharp ice bleeding in my dead heart, making it beat only for you..." A gloved white hand reaches for the sky trying to grab a star, he so badly wanted his wish to come true. To lavish love on theSaiyan known as Kakkarot, he so badly wanted a chance to right the wrongs a fix the aching in his chest.

Little did he know that somewhere a Saiyan named Goku wished for the same thing, on the same star at the same time.

A/N: Yep..So...Uh...Not next chapter but the chapter after Goku and Vegeta get to see eachother again....Uh...Yes...Bye. Oh remember to R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Lookit, I'm not dead! Not that any of you really cared or anything. 

Goku sighed as a shining falling star took off over his head, as he sat in the yard of a house King Kai and himself had gotten earlier today. Bubbles runs innocently around Goku, in hopes to get Goku to cheer up and chase him. The monkey not receiving even a glance from the third class gave up and wandered into the house.

_I don't miss you,** I don't miss you!**_ The words became a never ending mantra in his head the words twisting and turning around his brain. "I do miss you, Vegeta." Says the monkey mournfully, into the chirps warm night. "I suppose it's no one's fault but my own. I am the one who killed myself in hopes it would bring down Cell." There was an edge of bitterness to his voice.

Goku sighed quietly as he crept back into the house. It was well passed midnight and he knew King Kai did not condone his sleepless nights but the old man let him mourn his own death in peace.

The ape shakes his head, he knew that King Kai was still embarrassed about Goku's little outburst and saying that King Kai had a crush on the Supreme Kai he knew it was a bad idea, but it seemed like such a good one at the time. The S. Kai was right there to here it too.

_Maybe.._He thought. _I can get S. Kai and Kai together!_Goku smiles for the first time since he arrived in this world. _No..Kai would kill me if he found out about me even asking about it._

Goku happily tried to think up ways to get K. Kai and the S. Kai together. He was actually really happy about doing this since it had taken his mind off Vegeta and that was a first in a long time.

K. Kai came running out of his room."Goku! Goku!" Goku's head sprang up. "Yes, Kai?" A smile splits the old man's face. "Good news, you can go back to Earth for one day!" Goku's eyes light up, he knew it wasn't long but it'd give him once last chance to see everyone.

_So much for not thinking about **my** Vegeta._ Goku thinks cheerily.


End file.
